Movienowbox197189 Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 December 2018
23:39-12 the bot is here to cauch spamming and etc 23:39-22 Korra do you mind if i say a few insulting things about her? 23:39-26 Um the bot that does not work 23:39-29 Just say it! 23:39-33 ^ 23:39-52 Korra can you unban my pms 23:39-56 Yeh. 23:39-59 Always knew she was a bitchy drama queen attention seeking troll 23:40-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:40-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:40-27 who are you talking about? 23:40-44 https://moviebox.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000085 23:40-50 HeartRaven 23:40-53 Hearth* 23:41-00 what did hearth do 23:41-10 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 23:41-11 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 23:41-35 Korra legit copy and pasted it all 23:41-37 scroll up 23:41-46 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 23:42-02 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 23:42-06 why is 2 users opposeing inactive admin to be demoted 23:42-13 idk 23:42-21 Remember https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat what to go abck? 23:42-26 thats wierd we dont need to inactive admin here 23:42-33 dont link chats here 23:42-34 No Morgan 23:42-42 We are moving back here slowly 23:42-47 this will become the main wiki again 23:42-49 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 23:42-50 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 23:42-54 dont link chats please we are going back to the old days 23:43-16 I know koa 23:43-20 I'm going to work on a few templates 23:43-28 You do the same thing 23:43-40 linking chats 23:43-43 okay moh but ill work on the movieinfoboxes soon 23:44-03 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 23:44-05 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 23:44-22 oh yeah 23:44-30 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 23:44-35 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:44-40 time to wake up slendybot 23:44-44 hell yeh 23:44-53 HELL yeah 23:44-55 slendy come on dude 23:45-30 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 23:45-31 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 23:45-48 lets get more on like the old days 23:46-17 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:46-24 Welcome 23:46-24 I had a wiki named the movie Zone wiki so this is awesome 23:46-37 whats awesome 23:46-39 Movie Zone wiki 2013-2016 23:47-02 Working on templates. 23:47-19 cool moh lets keep the movie and tv show templeates the same 23:47-21 My spongecrap wiki shut down/ 23:47-31 That sucked 23:47-36 what spongbob wiki 23:47-42 mine 23:47-49 oh wow 23:47-52 Morgan you can help fix the pages if you like. 23:48-03 It was created july of 2018-november of 2018 23:48-18 yes i dont like how moviebox has soo many small images here lets try to get bigger images 23:48-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:49-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:49-10 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 23:49-16 how will we bring everyone on here 23:49-58 lets invite more 23:50-52 ok 23:51-06 wow my chat ban history is empty 23:52-03 lets invite users from other chats 23:52-08 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 23:52-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:52-27 lets add a backgroundf 23:53-34 hey silly bruhs 23:53-36 OH FUCK 23:53-36 <> You cannot kick/ban another Chat Moderator. 23:53-36 <> 23:53-41 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 23:53-43 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~